The Setting Sun
by LightDrksoul
Summary: A western tale of the bounty hunter Crona Gorgon and his adventures in the mysterious Reaper Town. He will meet allies and foes with his new partner, the demon pistol Ragnarok. This is a Crona x Maka or CroMa story!
1. Chapter 1

CRONA FIRST JOB! A GIFT OR A CURSE?

(A/N - Hi everybody! I'm so sorry about the lack of any updates on my stories, Writer's block and the wing of exams really hit me hard. I am working to update all my stories soon I promise! So as a way to start on that promise, I made this as a joke and it really grew. This idea was not mine and was based off a story by Magishy333, however i decided to make that short sweet story into a actually western adventure! I hope you all enjoy this as it was a whole lot of fun!)

 _In the days of old, there was a western tale of the greatest heroes of the then Reaper Town. These special people saved the town from its biggest crisis and gave it the ability to grow into the place you know now as Death City. The story starts with a pink-haired boy riding near the town, under the light of a full moon…_

Crona was leaning back relaxing, while he let his old friend walk at her own pace. Crona knew many men who lost good horses from their baking them, that is why he learn to be patient with old Lass. He was in no big rush to get to Reaper Town anyway as he heard there wasn't really much out here, but he had also heard they have had a problem with bandits lately. Crona moved the hat that covered his face and guessed it was getting to be around midnight from the position of the moon. He looked at the town in the distance, hoping to see a saloon for him and his horse to take a breather at.

It would be nice to have some company that could actually talk back to him. Crona groaned at his stomachs loud aching for food as he had eaten his last box of crackers and drank his last small gallon of cow juice.

"Hey! Chucklehead on the horse! I got a job for you!"

"Did someone really just call me that?" Crona turned to see a weird little man who wore a long strange mask and held a white cane. He was dressed like a barber's clerk, with the white suit he wore. The mask had a long nose and seemed very… real. "Uhh did you want something short shack?"

The man threw his cane at Crona and knocked him a good ten feet off his horse. "Fool! It is you that is in need and I be the one giving, got that Chap? First, you must kill that black coyote with the weird eyes and bring me it's body! Careful it's a really big nuts to crack job! Next, leave me alone and tomorrow I'll give you a special prize! You will even be allowed to stay in my house for the night!"

Crona stood and looked at the dirty old rundown hut. "Uhh maybe in the morning old timer."

The man appeared in front of Crona and again hit him with the cane. "Fool! It must be tonight and here he comes! Go!"

Crona tried to argue, but noticed the little man was already back in his house. He sighed and wondered how he always got stuck with crazies. Crona pulled out his revolver and kept a eye out for a coyote. A whole hour passed before he concluded the man was nuts and he had wasted his time. As Crona was about to leave, a chilling wind blew and the darkness of night grew heavier around Crona. A sharp, almost maddening, voice cut through the darkness like a blade.

"Hahaha! The old stupid goat brought in another wannabe hero to fight his fights. When will he learn they all die? Damn he didn't even try with you did he, I mean pink hair really?"

Crona had struggled a lot in his life because of his hair color, but now even animals were making fun of him now. Some sheriffs even refused to take his status as a bounty hunter seriously because of it. "You gonna actually fight me or run your mouth, I don't have all night!" Crona growled looking around.

"A heated attitude, not bad kid let's see how you do!" A large black coyote formed out of the darkness and grinned, showing each one of its sharp jagged fangs. Crona steeled his resolve and took aim, quickly unloading the whole barrel into the canine. The bullets dissolved into its body and it rushed the bounty hunter. Crona dodged the beasts advances and landed a kick or two on it's face, but he quickly found himself on the receiving end of it's claws.

Crona pushed away the pain of his bleeding chest and studied how the beast would attack and then dissolve back into its dark fog. Crona realized that the coyote would always attack in the areas where the moonlight was not touching. Crona smirked as he prepared his body and tackled the beast into the moonlight "Got ya Dunderhead. Take this!"

Crona unloaded his second barrel into the creature's face and this time the bullets caused black blood to ooze from the coyote. The beast howled and growled in pain, flinging it's blood on Crona's wounded chest. The black blood quickly began mixing with the red of his own. Both of them screamed as unexpected pain filled their bodies and a large black spike sprung out from Crona's chest, puncturing the coyote's neck.

Both fell and the last thing Crona saw was the little man in the mask and a larger man in a black cloak and a white face staring down at him. All he was able to hear was the short one saying, "Well I'll be, the boy actually pulled it off. I didn't plan on that or on _this…_ "

. . .

Crona woke up in a strange dusty bed with a plate of food next to him. He checked his body in the nearby mirror and found that it had completely healed itself. Next to the breakfast was a black golden box and Crona opened it to find a black and white spiked revolver. The gun was warm and felt _right_ in his hands, but there didn't seem like a way to open the barrel. Crona ate and walked out the hut to see Lass had been fed and was ready to go. Crona turned to the house to give the old man his thanks, but the entire house had vanished.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder, I hope the town is more normal."

"It's not over yet, now get me some food Fogy!" Crona jumped and pulled out the new gun to see a mouth appeared on it. A familiar mouth with sharp jagged fangs.

"No fucking way, the coyote? What the hell is going on here?"

"Look kid I woke up like this and since you just had to fight back, you are stuck with me till you find me a way back to my old form. You caused this, you fix it!"

Crona rubbed his temples as he ignored the weapons complaining and got on Lass, beginning the slow trip to Reaper Town. Crona was too distracted by his new partner, that he didn't notice the short man and the taller one on a nearby cliff.

"So think he could help us? Those two could be a threat should they learn their new situation. I wager he won't last a week." The small one said as he looked up at his old friend. The big one smiled behind his mask.

"Either way my friend, this will be fun…"


	2. Chapter 2

REAPER TOWN TROUBLES! SAVE THE FOOD CRONA!

 _It wasn't long until Crona and his friends reached their destination, and since it was barely noon he decided to stop by the police house to see if there was any work. he was just about to push open the door when something purple flew into him, knocking him to the ground._

"And stay out you Slewer! I don't give a shit about that shack! You tell that Sossle that I refuse!"

Crona opened his eyes to see a purple cat on his chest, hissing and sticking it's tongue out at the sheriff of the town. The sheriff was a man in his 30s, he had a bland tan skin tone, a dirty black hat, a rusty sheriff's badge, and a metal necklace. His eyes and hair color were that of a calm brown. His hair had spikes resembling a series of blades. His most noticeable feature however were his sharp teeth.

"Oh great another scalawag, just what my town needs. Look junior I don't care what you want, but if you give me any trouble I will lock you up faster than you could curse. Now stay away from me!"

Crona stood and dusted himself, and the cat, off before walking away from the station. "Damn how did that ray of sunshine become a sheriff?"

"He had bought his way in. This town has going to the dogs ever since.". Crona looked around and then saw that it was the cat that had spoken. He dropped the cat and took a step back.

"The hell?! You can talk?" The cat smirked and chuckled at his reaction.

"I can do much more than that sweetie, but I see you're new to town. I'm Blair, I work at the local saloon with its owner. You have to meet my friends, you came to this town to work right?"

"Uhh yeah I did. I was hoping to get some work from the sheriff."

"If you want Giriko to take you seriously you have to get the town on your side and show him up. That will make him give you work! Anyway there is something we need help with and that scamp isn't gonna do anything, so will you help?"

Crona could just imagine Ragnarok saying no, over and over. Well that settled it then. "Sure, why not?" Blair cheered and ran to the saloon saying for him to follow her. While he walked to the saloon, he pulled out Ragnarok.

"You stupid fool! You forgot to ask for a reward! Now we're stuck doing a job for charity! You really suck at being a bound hunter kid."

"Oh shut up Raggy, she said that I needed to prove myself to this town before I get real jobs so I'm willing to do these little jobs till then. Be patient and remember to keep that mouth shut around others."

Ragnarok spit in Crona's face and the mouth vanished. Crona put the gun away and walked into the saloon where Blair was sitting on a counter next to a blond girl.

"Oh I had thought you gotten lost. This is my boss and the owner of the saloon, Maka Albarn!" Blair Said as she rubbed her face against Maka's own. Maka studied Crona and just wiped a glass before putting it with a few others. "She can be a bit cold, but she's glad to have the hell I promise!"

"So what is the job exactly?" Crona asked, causing Maka to give a light glare to Blair.

"Blair you shouldn't ask someone to help in a job and not tell them the job. And you," Maka pointed at him. "Don't be a fool that can be used so easily. The main points are my food supply for the saloon has been attacked twice already and I don't have the time to protect it myself. If you really want to make yourself useful, go with Blair and the others to stake out and catch the one responsible." Maka left to attend to her customers, leaving Blair sighing.

"I'm sorry about her, she isn't always like this. The last time an outsider came to town, well it didn't end okay for us… Anyway let's get going, oh I never got your name!"

"I'm Crona, Crona Gorgon. So she had said there would be others helping us."

Blair giggled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah they'll help alright. Three boys will be joining us, Kid the mayor's son, Black Star the town's crier, and lastly Soul Eater the town's bad boy. They mean well and are good at helping, but they are easily distracted and tend to rush into things. I didn't want them to get hurt so I went to Giriko, hoping he'd do his job for once, but you saw how that turned out. Hopefully with you there, things with go smoothly."

Crona nodded and followed Blair to a small house a little out of town. The house looked normal enough, but at closer inspection the roof was made of glass. Several scarecrows were surrounding the house, defending it from vultures. Three boys stood at the door of the house and the tensed up at the sight of him, but relaxed when Blair waved at them.

"Blair you should have told us you were bringing someone else, we almost started to attack. Well seeing as you're here I guess Maka or Blair asked you to help us. I'm Kid and welcome to Reaper Town." The boy was dressed in a elegant suit and had three strange white lines in his hair. His striking gold eyed made Crona tense up.

The shortest of the three pushed Kid to the side and pointed to himself. "Welcome to the town where the legendary Black Star lives! The stories of my godliness must have brought you here!"

"Black Star if he had heard of you he would never had come. I'm Soul." Soul gave Crona a glance and turned away. Black Star punched Soul's and rubbed his blue hair.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Crona. Blair asked me to come as a backup." Crona said as he shook Kid's hand. "So do you all have any ideas on what we're fighting out here?" Soul and Black Star shrugged. Kid answered and started playing with the two pistols that were at his hips.

"No idea. I had to convince my two bodyguards/sisters to give me their guns, my father is all about safety." Soul chuckled and Black Star put his arm around Kid.

"That's because you can't hit the side of a barn with those, you're a real shave tail bro. You should have brought a real weapon, like my twin daggers or Soul's two hand scythes. Hey Crona what you got?" Crona hesitated to pull Ragnarok out and simply replied 'a revolver'. While the others accepted the answer, Soul didn't look convinced. The group played poker and joked to waste daylight. Black Star was a surprisingly good player, that or he was a really good cheater.

Crona had discovered a few things about each of the boys in the hours they were together, for example Kid's sisters aren't really his sisters but his father took them in. Black Star was already engaged to someone he described as 'flawless' and 'a girl that deserves a god'. Soul Eater had grown up in that town and he lived alone. Blair, Maka, and Black Star were his oldest friends, but he warmed up to Kid quickly.

Night fell on the group, making poker unplayable and everyone a tad sleepy. By midnight, Black Star and Kid were leaning against the house fast asleep. Blair yawned on Crona's head and Crona was just staring out into the vast desert.

"Hey Crona, what's up with your gun? You haven't pulled it out once." Soul stated.

"I didn't want to waste time on my old gun, besides it's not important. Why do you ask?"

"Let me see it then." Soul challenged. Crona stared at him and frowned, pulling Ragnarok out and mentally begging that he didn't talk. Soul took it and examined the gun thoroughly. "These markings are from this town. This was made here."

"I bought it from a shop here."

"This town doesn't have a weapon maker anymor-" A loud moaning sound echoed from somewhere nearby. Crona took his gun and they woke up Kid and Star. The five looked around for any intruders, but saw nothing. Crona suddenly felt very scared as he noticed there was absolutely nothing around them, but the house.

"Oh shit… guys the scarecrows are gone! All of them!" He shouted just as the scarecrows jumped at them from the top of the house. The scarecrow's eyes were all glowing red

and they all seemed to be fueled by anger and madness. Everyone pulled out their weapons and fought their respective scarecrow, but all the damage they inflicted was useless. Black Star and Soul would chop their foe into pieces, but it would just put itself back together. Crona and Kid's bullets weren't working much better, so Blair thought of a different idea.

"Oh I can just burn them! That should work!" Soul stopped her before she could summon the fire.

"No if you burn them and they burn the house then we'll lose all the food! We have to think of something else."

Crona looked at Ragnarok and began to whisper to him. "Hey Raggy you been in this town a long time right? Do you know how I can stop this?" Ragnarok thought for a minute and suddenly remembered what the eyes reminded him off.

"I do know how to stop it! That is a weak possession spell! It takes almost no magic to cast, but it comes at a price. You must be looking at the one or ones you're possessing for it to work. There must be someone around here staring at the hay dummies."

Crona thanked him and looked around while his friends fought on. He told the others he could stop this and for them to keep them distracted. They told him to hurry and he ran around the house and climbed a ladder that took him to the roof, where a man stood staring down at the scarecrows. Crona rushed at him and was about to tackle him when the man turned, and Crona felt his body immediately freeze in place.

The man had three glowing red eyes that took all control of Crona's body. "So someone managed to beat the old fool's test. I expected someone better, but you'll have to do. Tell this to the mayor nipper, this town is my birthright and I will take it back. No one will stand in my way." The man flicked Crona's forehead, knocking him off the roof. He opened his eyes to see his friends were around him and they helped him to his feet.

"Did you all see him?! The man with three eyes?!" They all joked that he had hit his head a bit too hard. He rubbed his head and didn't bring it up again. They all walked to Maka's Saloon where she smiled and thanked them for the job. Crona paid for a room and while he walked to his room, a hand grabbed him. Soul was there and he wasn't happy.

"I saw you talking with that gun of yours. I don't know what you're planning, but if you plan to hurt anyone in this town I swear I will-"

"Damn dude! I'm not planning nothin! I just helped you. Keep a eye on me all you want because all I'm going to do is help this place. You can join me, but you will not stop me." The two boys stared at each other, before Soul let him go and left the saloon. He walked upstairs and went into his room, putting Ragnarok on the counter next to the bed. "Hey umm Ragnarok, thank you for the help earlier. It was pretty cool of you really."

"You have to learn that I'm always cool. I guess you didn't die so nice job on our first assignment. Tomorrow I expect a big breakfast!"

Crona smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah whatever you said." A knock at his door made him pause and he opened it to see Maka. "Oh hey."

Maka gave a heavy sigh and played with her fingers, the barest hint of a blush on her cheeks. "Blair told me to apologize for how I was earlier, and I wanted to say thank you again. Not many people help others nowadays, so it was kinda cool for you to do it."

Crona smiled at her and chuckled. "Thanks that means a lot. Don't worry about earlier, but we didn't get properly introduced. I'm Crona." He extended a hand, which Maka shook.

"Maka. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Crona, and I have a few more jobs for you. No slacking!"

"Wouldn't dream of it! Night!" Crona closed the door and was glad to be sleeping in a warm bed again...


	3. Chapter 3

CRONA VISITS THE GOOD DOCTOR! EXPERIMENT LOOSE!

 _Crona woke early the next morning to the nagging of his partner. After getting dressed, and suffering many insults from the pistol, he walked downstairs to see Maka up and already serving customers._

"Do you ever sleep? There is no way you're not some kind of robot."

Maka smiled and decided to take that as a complement. She passed a plate of food to Crona and joked back. "Well with that hair I thought you were a robot, trying to blend in. Besides, I haven't kept this place up and running by resting. How's the food?" Crona couldn't answer as he had stuffed his mouth, and secretly dropped food into Ragnarok's, but he gave a thumbs up in response. Maka shook her head at his antics. "Boys. Oh I almost forgot! Tho I was gonna ask for your help in a short job or two, the local nut really needed you. His name is Stein and he's our town's doctor, but everyone knows he has a really weird way of doing his job. Sadly, he's a family friend and had our mail boy Ox send me a letter asking for the new kid. His shop is right before town hall so be careful!"

Crona groaned at meeting another weirdo, but remembered he needed the whole town on his side. After finishing breakfast and thanking Maka, he grabbed Ragnarok and walked toward the doctor's. Ragnarok burped and decided to talk with Crona some.

"Hey Crona I want to ask why are we really helping these people? Is it all to sap up to that sheriff guy or is there something else? I mean you aren't even asking for money and that bit you brought with you won't last forever." Crona raised a eyebrow at te demon pistol.

"Hmm you're awfully talkative this morning. I came here to deal with some crooks that crossed the wrong guy. I had some intel say that many people who made me angry were all coming here for some reason. I want to know why, and as for helping these people it feels like in a town like this they need all the help the can get. Te money thing shouldn't be a problem for at least another week, but I do need to think of something. Are you worried about my well being now Raggy?"

Ragnarok said he only asked because he wanted to keep the food coming and he was bored. Crona chuckled and arrived at his destination. The doctor's office was strange, as it had what looked like stitches everywhere. Crona knocked and heard a rolling sound approach the door at a high speed. The door opened to reveal a tall handsome man in a stitched lab coat, but the thing Crona stared at was there was a bolt sticking out of his head. The doctor blew out a puff of smoke and smirked down at the boy.

"Ahh you must be the new boy in town. Crona Gorgon isn't it? Glad to see you decided to accept my job. Come in come in, it's been a while since I saw someone pass the old man's test. It was a fine display of skill and brain, something rather rare those days."

Crona followed Stein into the office and it was completely void of any light, except for the stitches on the ground and wall that glowed purple. "Doctor Stein how do you know my name? I know there wasn't anyone out there that night, how did you know about that?"

Stein waved away the questions and twisted the bolt on his head. "Well my boy, you'll see that I know much more about you. I know you now use the wolf demon Ragnarok as a pistol. I also know that you did a job last night for Ms. Albarn involving possessed scarecrows. The biggest thing I find interesting about you tho is the black blood coursing through your veins, oh how I would love to dissect you now. Sadly I can't at the moment, I called you here because a experiment of mine may have escaped and I want you to dispose of it."

"Uhh black blood? Is anything about it I should know? For instances, what the experiment is?"

"It is a man, or rather it was. The town had lost one of the mayor's main assistants in a bandit attack. I had decided to see if I could mend that pain, so I borrowed the man's body and brought it back to life. The body quickly deteriorated and I'm afraid it lost it's mind. That beast broke out of here last night and I need you to end it before it hurts anyone. Will you beat this zombie?"

"Do I really have a choice in the matter? I'll do it, but where do I look?"

"That's the spirit. The town graveyard is a good place to start. The man's name was Sid."

Crona left the office and began walking toward the graveyard that was outside of town. When he entered he saw two others were there too. Crona waved and like a rocket, Black Star rushed and knocked him over.

"Hey Tsubaki! It's the cool guy I told you about last night! The pink haired guy that sucks at cards!" Crona's eye twitched and he stood up, dusting himself off.

"Black Star you should warn someone when you run to them. You must be Crona, Maka and my fiance here told me about you. Thank you for helping him out last night and sorry for right now. I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, soon to be Tsubaki Star." The girl blushed at saying that and blushed harder at Black Star grabbing her hand.

Crona smiled at the two and asked why they were at some graveyard at this time. Black Star's usually confident grin changed into a slightly hurt frown and he walked towards a nearby gravestone. The stone looked new and crudely made, as if someone with no skill made it.

"This is… was my caretaker, Sid. He took in anyone that ever needed help and showed me why being good is more than a choice, it's a person's responsibility. He raised me to be the best I could be and inspired me to be more than the best. He even introduced to the best thing in my life." Black Star smiled at the stone and hugged Tsubaki.

Crona smiled at the two and looked at the stone sadly. Ragnarok went off in Crona's pocket, scorching his leg and hitting his foot. "Son of a goat!" Tsubaki and Star asked how was he and Crona answered that it was fine. He ran behind a tree and pulled out Ragnarok. "What is your problem?! That hurt!"

"Listen hard case! There is something here, something underground!" Crona thought about that and rushed back to Tsubaki and Star.

"Run you guys! Something is coming!" A man dug out of the ground in front of Crona and punched him into the nearby tree. The man had grey skin and was dressed in a torn up suit. "Come on skin bag, that all you got!" Crona jumped to his feet and began to shoot as many bullets as he could at Sid, trying to get his attention away from Star and Tsubaki. Crona quickly realized that the zombie was easily soaking up the soul bullets and decided to aim at his feet. While Sid was taken off balance, Crona ran and kicked him into his own gravestone.

Sid wasn't so easily beaten and picked up his stone, knocking Crona into the air with it. Sid rushed at the fallen boy and attempted to crush him under his stone, but Crona was just able to roll out of the way. "Ragnarok at this rate we won't be able to keep this up! We need a new attack plan."

"Oh really wise guy? And here I was thinking we were winning! My bullets can't penetrate his body, but fire will still burn him."

Crona looked around for anything that could cause a fire, and ended up running at the tree again. "Hey shote, let's finish this!" Sid roared and jumped, attempting to crush Crona again, but at the last second Crona dodged and Sid clashed his stone on another. The two stones caused a spark that lit branches of the tree on fire. Crona grabbed one and faced Sid, but he was pushed to the side by Black Star.

"Is that really you Sid? What happened to you…?" Crona tried to stop Black Star, but was held back by Tsubaki. She shook her head and pointed at Sid, who seemed to be fighting against himself. Black Star continued to walk to his old friend and hugged him sadly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you from those bastards. I couldn't save you back then, but I will now. Forgive me." Black Star grabbed a flaming branch and shoved it into Sid's body. The body burned and the scream that resulted was heartbreaking. Black Star fell to his knees and pulled out a old knife, burying it in front of where Sid's stone fell. "You were the best parent a god could ever ask for and I will never forget you, like you won't ever forget me. I promise to get those that did this no matter what."

Tsubaki ran out and hugged her husband, leaving Crona to bow his head in respect. A few minutes later Black Star stood and thanked Crona for not stopping him. Star smiled and proclaimed Crona as one of his lifelong friends and he promised to always have his back. Tsubaki also thanked him and invited him to their wedding that was in a few days. Crona agreed to be there and started to walk back to town, pulling out Ragnarok.

"Well the job is done and I don't want to know what tomorrow will bring. Demon wolves, possessed scarecrows, three eyed people, and now zombies! This town is a lot more trouble than I thought."

"Suck it up! We both have reasons we can't leave and I won't go into the desert without food. We're get through this and not have to see each other again. You aren't scared of the town are ya?"

"Oh please there isn't anything in this town that can scare me." Crona boosted against he pushed the doors open to Maka's saloon and was met by a very angry Maka. "Except that, she scares me!" Crona took a step back and ran, with Maka following close behind with and large book in her hands.

"Tsubaki told me that you destroyed a few gravestones and guess who the mayor sent the bill to?! Get back here you sonk! You dunderhead! You idiot!"

Stein was smoking and standing at the top of the town hall, staring at Maka chase Crona. "Well the kid managed to again win. Maybe time you meet him face to face sir."

Mayor Death chuckled at the display below him. "Perhaps you're right Stein."


	4. Chapter 4

CRONA'S CHANCE COMES! THE SCORPION SISTER IS HERE!

(A/N - I'm so so so sorry for the late updates on my stories, but I'm working hard I promise! How's everyone been? Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Oh and I'm almost done with the next chapter of the Demon of Death City and Destiny's Requiem.)

Crona and Ragnarok spent the next few days doing chores for Maka to make up for the graves he destroyed, However, the peace was never going to be permanent…

Crona sat up in his bed and heard a strange raspy noise downstairs. Noticing that Ragnarok wasn't in his usual place, Crona picked up a dagger Maka had given him as a gift. He walked downstairs carefully to not make a sound and saw that the bar, for the first time, was fully empty.

"Maka are you here?" His voice echoed and he received no answer. Crona walked outside and through the little moonlight saw no one was around. "Where is everyone?! Anyone!"

"I'm here boy." Crona shivered at the voice and turned to see the three-eyed man. His figure was completely in shadows, but his three eyes glowed with a red aura. "I must congratulate you on a job well done."

"I don't know what you been smoking, but I will never work with you. What did you do to the citizens? Tell me or I'll make you!"

The man's teeth shined and showed a horrific smirk, and he pointed to a place behind Crona. Crona turned and saw a gut-wrenching sight. His friends and the townspeople in a gory bloody mess. The smell alone made him want to throw up, but it was the sight of a figure in black choking Maka that made him forget the sadness and vile display. He screamed and rushed the cloaked one, stabbing him in the back. The man dropped Maka and stumbled away, Crona ignored him and held the girl in his arms.

"NO! No please no Maka! Hey come on it's okay we're fine, you're fine. Please don't go."

Maka raised her hand to touch his face and was able to gasp out one word before, "W-why…" , her body fell limp.

The cloaked figure began to laugh loudly, causing Crona to gently set her down and stand with a fire in his eyes. "You bastard, you'll both pay with your lives for this!" Crona attacked the cloaked man and each cut that he made would only cause him to laugh more. The man showed his face in the moonlight and Crona saw his own face, with madness, filled purple eyes. "No, it's Impossible!" The mad Crona gripped Crona's neck.

"Who's the monster now kid?! Listen to the voices in your empty head! Wash away the crimson stains by drowning the world in red! Guess no one told you that there's no going back, for once you killed there is no way you can hold back the flood of red. Look at my smile and in your eyes, the death of your compassion. Nothing left inside. It will never be enough and let me enlighten you. Sir may I?"

The three-eyed man nodded and the mad Crona began to squeeze."N-No! It won't end like this! RAGNAROK!" The mad Crona laughed again and let him go.

"Perfect idea! Oh, Ragnarok!" A black mass of black blood erupted from the mad Crona's back and grabbed Crona's neck. "Finish him!" The last thing Crona saw was the black of his friend's eyes…

. . .

Crona jumped and crashed to the floor of his room, knocking Ragnarok onto his head. "Ow! Raggy! You're not a killer demon! You're a pistol again!" Ragnarok grumbled that he was still a badass demon.

"You sleep like a rock Crona, that girl been calling you for a while now."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Crona asked as he put on his hat, pants, and coat. Ragnarok just sighed and turned back into a regular gun, Crona quickly grabbed him and ran downstairs. "Maka! Sorry I had slept in! I umm heard you needed me for something."

Maka grinned and Crona had learned that it means he might be in a lot of trouble. "I want you to do just one thing for me. Take a few library books back to Ms. Marie, the town librarian. After you return those, I know want you to pick up all the books on this list. That's all I want from you today, thanks a million Crona!"

Crona was thankful for a day to relax and asked where were the books? Maka ran into her room and came back, easily carrying at least fifty books in her hands. She put the list in his pocket as he stumbled outside while carrying all the books. He couldn't think of how she had managed to so nonchalantly carry all these books. "Who the hell actually reads?! No one can read these many books!"

"Don't be so sure about that Mr. Gorgon." Crona jumped and rushed to catch all the books. Doctor Stein watches the young man with an amused expression. "If the bounty hunter thing doesn't work out, my professional opinion is for you to join the circus. On your last statement, Ms. Albarn and Ms. Marie are the only two in town that can challenge the amount of books I've read. The three of us practically keep the library in business. I can lead you there, but I will require you to carry my books as well." Stein threw a few more books onto Crona's pile and led him to a small building with gold markings.

"Dear death is this it?!" Stein nodded and entered, leaving Crona to struggle with the door. After a minute of tilting and crawling, he had entered the bookstore with the tiny bell on the door ringing and laid the books on the nearby counter. Other than him and Stein, the librarian was there and she was too engrossed in her book to notice him. She had long blonde hair, wore mostly gold and black, and wore an eyepatch over her left eye. She was blushing at the words in the story and ever so rarely, her eyes would dart to the doctor.

"Uhh, Ms. Marie? I'm new to town and I'm not sure how I am supposed to-"

"Oh, you're the new boy! Crona right? I heard some good things about you from Tsubaki and Maka. You're always welcome to come to my library, I have books on almost everything. I see Maka had finished her monthly supply of books already, I honestly don't see how she makes the time. Hello, Doctor Stein!"

Stein waved with a smile that looked weird on the madman's face. "Hiya Marie, how's everything with your boyfriend going?"

Marie bowed her head in shame and disappointment. "Not so good, he left town after I showed him the proper way to smash things with a hammer. I think it was something about me being too good at it."

Stein patted her shoulder and pulled out a smoke. "Don't worry about that you'll find someone and if you can't I'll make the perfect guy for you!"

Marie smiled a bit and took his smoke. "You know the rules, no smoking in the library and you need to keep yourself healthy. Thanks, Stein, your offer means a lot. Anyway, Crona I can gather the books on that list while you can check out what I have, who knows, you might find one you enjoy."

Crona passed her the list and began to wander the library, none of the books really catching his eye. The doorbell ringed again and a tiny man in a suit entered. He elegantly dressed but had an air of disgust around him. The most striking feature was the man's sharp almost mosquito-like nose. Marie was still out getting the books for the list so Stein filled in to ask if the little man needed any help. Crona eased closer to listen into their conversation.

"I want access to the book of Eibon, I know it's in this dump somewhere!"

"Sir I have no idea what you're talking about, but if you insult my friend's livelihood again then I'll dissect just what makes you so ugly."

Crona sensed the little man about to attack so he pulled out Ragnarok. "Damn Crona you are making us fight in a library? I know you were stupid, but the books didn't hurt you."

"Raggy keep quiet, hopefully, the sight of you will scare him." Crona took a step and aimed the gun at the furious shrimp, but he just stared at the gun unafraid.

"Oh, will you shot me now? You know what you two, I'll make you both regret this. My boss will get that book and I'll make sure you two don't live to see it!" The man left as Marie came back.

"Did someone come in? I had gotten distracted by a great romantic novel Maka had on her list, it's one of my favorites."

Crona and Stein looked at each other and shook their heads. "Nope."

Marie gave Crona the books and told him to tell Maka to visit. After agreeing Crona started back to the saloon, but a woman with glasses and wearing a suit walked up to him. Her eyes studied him, looking for any weakness, and after she had made sure who he was she spoke. "Come."

Crona sighed and walked to the mayor's house. They entered to see white marble was everywhere, but the house had a sense of life and wonder to it all. "Wow, this place is amazing."

"You can leave your books at the desk for holding. The mayor is waiting for you in the door at the top of the stairs on the left, try and go anywhere else and you will be kicked out. I am watching you." The stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Crona shivered and listened to her instructions, coming to a room where there was only a mirror, tea table, two pillows, and two people inside. One man was standing behind the other and seemed to be some kind of bodyguard. He had red hair and the face looked familiar. The other was sitting and sipping tea through a strange mask that covered his face, but he waved Crona over with comically large hands and a friendly tone laced his voice.

"Wazzup Crona?! I hope Azusa didn't give you too much trouble. Now I've heard about you a good amount from the townspeople you helped and from my own son. Now I heard you been having some problems with Giriko, if you do this job for me and help one more person then I will personally talk to him to allow you bounty hunter work."

Crona thought it was a fair deal and shook the mayor's hand. "Deal! So what's the job, sir?"

"It seems some scorpions have been messing with the water pipes near the town and should we lose those the whole town will have no water. I have a feeling there is more to this and I want you to investigate and if you can stop them."

"They'll be gone by dinner, sir!" Crona promised and left the room, giving Spirit the privacy to ask Death a question.

"Sir if you don't mind me asking, if the boy and that weapon he is hiding are so dangerous shouldn't we just kill him quickly?"

"A weapon is always threatening to the one it is against, it can also be the greatest ally to the one it helps. I believe that the boy will grow to love this town as I did, he will fight for it and be willing to die for it."

"I don't know sir, you can't trust bounty hunters and especially the ones who work with demons."

"Patience my old friend, the real game has only begun and I have made my first move."

. . .

Crona left the mayor's house and checked the map Azusa had given him on the way out. He followed it out of town and pulled out Ragnarok for someone to talk to. "Hey Raggy, have you heard anything about scorpions?"

The demon pistol scoffed and Crona felt that if the pistol still had eyes he would roll them. "So were exterminators now too? Look I always knew the town was in trouble by something, but it's making you its bitch. Next, they'll have us repainting each building. As for the scorpions, I heard many rumors from the foolish travelers that tried to beat me. One of those was the Gorgon sisters who had control over spiders, snakes, and scorpions."

"You think a Gorgon sister could be behind this?"

"Let's hope not. Those witches are bad news and you're not ready to fight one yet."

"Thanks for that, I can always count on you to push me down."

The pistol laughed, smirking at him. "What are partners for?"

Crona put him away as they neared the pipes, but as he looked around he could have sworn to have seen a shadow dart behind a pipe. He pulled Ragnarok out and quietly took cover behind the pipe, taking a deep breath to prepare for a fight. He spun to the side and unloaded a clip at where the shadow was, but stopped when he heard, "OW! Crona stop! Those things hurt!" He stopped and found Kid was dressed like his father, mask and all.

"Kid? What the hell are you doing here? I could have killed you! It's dangerous here go home."

Kid removed his mask and shook his head. "I won't until we finish the job, besides I left a note saying that I was helping you out with the job."

Crona rubbed his temple and checked the pack he always carried, pulling out the revolver he had before Ragnarok and gave it to Kid. "If you're staying then take this and don't shoot unless you have to, bullets hurt way more than what I hit you with just now."

Kid took the gun and nodded. "I hate weapons. Each one of them has always felt weird in my hands, except my sister's twin pistols and they are like the gun you have. Where did you get it?"

"I got it on a job before I got to town. I guess you already know what we're here for."

"Yeah, get rid of the scorpions and save the water pipes. Sounds easy."

Crona sighed, thinking of all the jobs that he had to do so far. "It's always those jobs that are the hardest." The two checked a few pipes and found at most five scorpions, a few shots from Ragnarok and a kick or two from Kid ended them. "Not bad Kid, you kicked that one right out of the sky."

"My father, sisters, Spirit, and Azusa showed me a lot of martial arts and I'm a master at hand to hand."

"Good to know, let's get to the main pipe." The two walked over to the biggest pipe and suddenly the ground shifted under them, and hundreds of scorpions erupted from the dirt. They were all multicolored and moved as one, Crona pushed Kid behind him and rained down bullets at the arachnid. After the first wave was destroyed they all jumped at the Crona, but before they stung him KId punched and kicked the hell out of Crona. He was able to get the scorpions to leave and managed to kill many, but Crona needed a minute to recover from the attacks.

"Sorry!" Kid shouted as he looked back at Crona.

"Kid turn around!" Crona watched in horror as the scorpions jumped at Kid, but they were destroyed by a storm of yellow and pink bullets. Two girls jumped down and smirked as they helped up Crona and messed up Kid's hair. They were dressed in cowgirl outfits and both had a pistol that seemed to be the same kind of gun as Ragnarok, but theirs were not alive.

"Liz? Patty? What are you two doing here?" Kid asked as he fixed his hair.

Liz put her hands on her hips. "We were following you! You know that we taught you how to follow people, but you thought you would get away from us? Kid, you do realize that you were following a person with noticeable pink hair!"

Patty smiled looking at Crona. "Cotton candy head!"

Crona blushed and looked back at his hair. "Really more insults about my hair? Hey, it's not pink, it's purple too!"

Kid turned and pulled out Crona's gun, aiming it at him. "Crona! Get down!"

Crona jumped away as Kid shot it at a woman, who was about to strike Crona from behind, but she blocked it with her hair that resembled a scorpion's tail. "How rude coming from a child of Death himself. So it was you four that had been attacking my poor babies, I should return the gesture."

Crona aimed at the woman's head with Ragnarok. "Who the hell are you and are you the one trying to mess with the town's water? Tell me your name."

The woman looked over at him and smiled looking into his eyes. "I am Shaula Gorgon and I am one of the ones that will watch that town burn. You will either burn with it or burn it with us."

Crona stared at the woman when her hair smacked him across the face into a pipe. Liz and Patty ran up to her and twin kicked her, but that just pushed her back a bit. Shaula used her hair tail to stab at the sisters, but they were able to dodge the attacks until Shaula aimed at the pistols and knocked them out of the sisters' hands. With their weapons gone, Shaula used her hair to knocked them both away and attempted to kill them. Crona jumped on her back and unloaded a clip into her back, but that made her angry and she threw him to the ground. She laid a few swift kicks to his chest and sides, but then she attempted to stab him again. Crona dodged the first two stabs at his head, but when she aimed at his chest he was too injured to move.

"You Idiot!" Ragnarok shouted as he moved Crona's hand and put himself in the path of the stab. When the tail hit Ragnarok it sunk into him like it would a person, making Ragnarok yell out in pain. Shaula froze for a moment as she seemed to be interested in the living weapon, but that gave Kid the opportunity to shoot her several times with Crona's gun. Shaula held her bleeding chest and rocketed toward the young reaper, knocking the gun out of his hands and slowly strangling him with her hair.

"You'll pay for that you rotten little worm!" Crona looked at Kid then at his sisters as they were trying to reach their weapons, and at Ragnarok as he went quiet. They were all going to die there if he didn't do anything. He had to try something.

"Ragnarok, please give me your powers. I promise to save you and the others, but I need your help." Ragnarok didn't answer, but Crona forced himself to his feet and grabbed the weapon. "Hey, Shaula!" She turned to see Crona raise Ragnarok and suddenly the demon pistol shined brightly when the light died down a shotgun was attached to Crona's arm. "Take your scorpions and go to hell!" Crona shot an enormous blast of energy at her, making her drop Kid. Shaula wasn't dead yet as she took several steps back and glared at the four children.

"T-this isn't over!" She spat out with venom lacing her voice as she turned into a scorpion and retreated. Crona fell to his knees as Ragnarok turned back to normal and he allowed darkness to overtake him.

. . .

Crona opened his eyes to see he was in a bed. Looking around he noticed this was the mayor's house and Ragnarok was nearby on the counter next to him. "Ragnarok?" The gun didn't answer and Crona checked him, finding there were cracks on the pistol. "No… Ragnarok…"

"He can still be saved." Crona looked up to see the mayor, who held up his hand when Crona tried to hide Ragnarok. "I already know, but don't worry I won't tell anyone your secret. You saved my children and it's the least I can do. I'm sorry about what happen I didn't plan on a Gorgon being there or that my family would follow you."

"You said there was a way to save him."

"Yes, there is a shop that will be open tomorrow and if you defeat her guardian than you will be deemed worthy to see the witch healer Angela. Only she can heal your friend now if you want I can hold him safe here while you grab the medicine."

"Thank you, sir take good care of him please."

"You have my word. Now you should go to your saloon and rest up, but I believed you were supposed to do something you forgot."

Crona looked at the man confused until the mayor pulled out a large stack of books. "Shit…" Crona quickly stood up and grabbed them, looking at Ragnarok one last time. "Oh tell Kid, Liz, and Patty thanks for the help!" Crona shouted as he ran out.

"Yes, now how did that boy find the resonance ability?" Death asked himself as he stared at the gun in his hand…

. . .

Crona tried to sneak into the saloon but was met with a very angry Maka Albarn. "Uhh, I can explain?" Stein and Marie were walking past the saloon and heard a yelp of pain as Crona came flying out. "...O-ow…."


	5. Chapter 5

SAVING A FRIEND! CRONA AND MAKA'S INNER FIGHT!

(A/N - Heya everyone! Before I start this chapter I really wanted to thank two reviewers, first is jogonzaleza88 for all his comments and support across my stories, and next is Kittyjeans123 for their tips and praise for my story so far. I will work on the pacing of this and my other stories and I hope to improve my writing style so you all enjoy it more. I'm open to any tips you all have and now, on with the show!)

Crona was up early the next morning, not being able to sleep much as he worried for his friend. Ragnarok might be a bit annoying at times, but he has never let Crona down even if it would hurt him. Crona wouldn't allow himself pleasure when his partner was hurting because of him, he will go to this so-called witch and make her give him the antidote. He snuck out his room and quietly climbed down the stairs, being careful to not wake any of the tenants.

"How curious I never took you as the sneaking type of guy, not trying to peek at girls are you?" Blair said with a teasing tone lacing her voice, making Crona jump and slightly blush at the accusation.

"Blair? Shouldn't you be asleep it's late? I'm not spying on anyone I'm going to the witch doctor Angela. I need some medicine for a friend."

Blair smiled at him and turned into a cat, jumping onto his shoulder. "You aren't the only going out there tonight. I will keep this place safe while you're out, but please be careful Crona. Many people go to the witch and don't come back the same, but I'm sure you're strong enough to do it."

Crona smiles and scratches behind her ears. "Thanks, Blair that means a lot. I'll be back before sunrise." Blair watched as he left and sighed, looking up at the moon.

The small town took on an almost ghostly feel when it was empty and nothing was making a noise. Crona wondered if going at night was such a good idea, but the sight of the Mayor's house steeled his resolve. Ragnarok needs him and it's time for Crona to show he doesn't need someone always there to be useful.

"Tell me boy what is it you seek?" Crona turned and a man with long straight silver hair and dark brown stood there. He was dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt that read " _Osamura_ " and had a black overcoat on his shoulders that resembled a cape. His pants resembled Crona's but were a darker shade of black and all his clothes were cut up in various ways. The biggest thing Crona noticed was the samurai sword that he had by his side. "I will ask once more, what is that you seek boy? It would be unwise to attempt to lie to me.'

Crona stared into the man's eyes and took one step towards him, not showing any hint of weakness. "I am here to find the witch doctor Angela and get medicine for my friend who was poisoned by a scorpion witch."

"I am Mifune and I decide who is worthy enough to see Angela, do you truly believe you have what it takes?"

"Even if I don't, I'm not backing down without that medicine. You can throw everything you got at me I am not going to quit."

"We shall see." Mifune vanished as a sandstorm began to blow in. Crona grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around his face, pushing forward and feeling the sandstorm getting worse with each step he took. He found it harder and harder to walk and even fell a few times, but he crawled and forced himself to his feet every time. Soon it felt like a hurricane and Crona was up to his knees in the sand, the storm finally taking his hat and cloak. Crona felt the sand enter his lungs slowly beginning to choke him, so he shouted and jumped forward with all the strength he could muster. Landing on the solid ground, he found no storm and his cloak and hat were back.

"What the hell was that?! Was it real? It has to be Angela." Crona took a moment to get his bearings and calm down. "Okay so that wasn't real and she can make my mind see and feel things that aren't real. Anything I see ahead isn't real, focus on that and I should be able to get the medicine in time." Crona began to run forward again. Everything seemed to be going well until he noticed it was getting harder to move. Crona looked down and found he was in quicksand. "Oh come on really?! Give me a break!" He shouted and kept trying to walk forward, sinking a bit more with each step. The sand slowly became black and took more of a thick bloody texture, causing Crona to sink deeper as he struggled. He couldn't move and he stretched out his hand in the last hope to reach something.

"You can't do anything alone can you idiot? Come on, as sad as it is I still need your help." Crona felt someone grab his hand and pull him out of the bloody darkness. Crona struggled for air and held onto the hand that was helping him.

"R-Ragnarok? H-h-how did you?" Crona went into a coughing fit and felt a gentle hand rubbing his back.

"Crona I gave you a hand, but at this rate, you may take mine." Crona looked up and saw Maka there smiling.

"M-Maka? Why are you here? Is it really you?" Crona asked and began to touch her face, but one of his hands goes a bit too low and brushed Maka's chest causing her to blush a bright red and kick the cowboy.

"Stop touching me pervert! I'm right here okay? It's really me, but what are you doing here? Are you here to see Angela also?" Crona groaned from the kick and nodded. Maka helped him up and began to walk forward. "Well, we may as well travel together as there are only two tests left. Come on slowpoke!" Maka shouts as she runs ahead.

Crona runs after her and soon the two begin talking again. "So Maka can I ask why you're going to see the witch? You seemed to know this place well."

Maka looked like she was debating with herself for a moment before answering. "I come here a lot and I need medicine for someone special, what about you? I didn't really see you as one to sneak off in the middle of the night unless you spy on people." Maka looked at him intently, her gaze half joking and half accusing.

Crona shook his head and used his hat to cover his reddening cheeks. "Why do people keep asking me that?! I'm here for the same reason as you actually, medicine for a friend."

Maka chuckled and pushed his shoulder in a playful way. "I guess you ran into Blair on the way out. I hate having to wake her up so early. "

Crona smiled back at her, putting his large hat on her head. "Is it because she works hard during the day?

Maka tilted the hat so she can see better. "Nope, that's definitely not the reason. That cat works as hard as you did yesterday with my books."

Crona messed with his hair. "Come on, I was busy and you did get your books eventually. You didn't mean that it seems like you and Blair have been friends forever."

Maka pulled out a small necklace from around her neck that had a strange purple pulsing pendant. "This is one of Blair's nine souls. When I was six, I saw Blair every once in awhile and played with her a few times. One day while I was at the playground and playing catch with Soul and Black Star, I had missed the ball and rushed onto the street. I saw the wild horse heading at me and became frozen in fear, but before it hit me Blair jumped out and used magic for the first time. It failed and when the dust cleared, she was gone with this soul floating there. I cried, but a small meow from behind and I held her close. We were inseparable pass that day and I even taught her English as we now knew she was magical. She learned how to be human and we were kinda like sisters, but you should see her when I tried taking her a bath. She only takes them with me.

Crona was about to think about Blair and Maka in a bath but shook the thought away. "I wish I had someone like that. All I ever had before this town was my charm, old Lass, and my brains."

"Sooo, just Lass really." Maka replied snarkily.

"Oh thanks for that, really helps the self-confidence you know?

Maka rolled her eyes. "Please, I see everyone in town stroking your ego, nice to have someone toss you down a peg every once in awhile."

"Yeah, I guess so." The two made a bit more small talk before they reached a small shack with a large sign that read _Witch Doctor_ and Crona knocked on the door to no avail. "I guess she isn't home?"

Maka shook her head and sat on the ground. "Sit over here by me Crona for the next test we are going into our minds." Crona listened and sat by her, just as Mifune appeared. "Hello Mifune, good to see you're well."

"Ms. Albarn and Mr. Gorgon, it seems you both have proved your worth so far. The next test will show if you can face the darkness in your mind and control it." Mifune pulled out his sword and stabbed Maka, who just put her head down in a sleeping position.

Crona jumped to his feet. "What did you do to her?! Are you crazy that's a swor-" He was silenced as the sword cut into him, but there was no pain as it was pulled out and he fell. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

. . .

Crona opened his eyes and found himself back in Reaper Town, but it was the twisted version that was in his nightmares. Black blood rained from the red storm clouds above, painting the town and soaking Crona.

"It's incredible just how much destruction a single person can bring, isn't it? There is still time for you to run away Crona, run from the town, run from the madness, run from all this greatness." The dark Crona opened his arm wide. "Stay and nothing can stop this fate."

"That's a lie!" Crona took a few steps toward the demon. "I'm not perfect and righteous, but these people are my friends and are counting on me to help them. I don't care what happens to me, but this will never happen to this town. I won't let it!"

The demon waved a hand in front of his face, showing three large eyes and a mouth twisted into a grin. "You won't have a choice!" The demon rushed toward Crona and kicked him into one of the nearby shops. "This town will die and you will burn." Crona jumped out wielding a piece of wood as a weapon and used it to wack the demon several times in the head.

"I want you to shut up!" The wood soon broke and Crona was grabbed and slammed several times against the ground and walls. "Stop hitting me against things!" Crona punched the demon's face several times, hurting his own hand in the process, and kicked him away.

"I expected better from you!" The demon shouted as he rushed at Crona at inhuman speeds and laid a barrage of attacks, not giving Crona the chance to block or fight back. A minute later, Crona fell in a bloody heap. The demon licked the blood off his fists and smirked at the fallen cowboy. "That all you got? How disappointing."

"F-fuck you." Crona muttered and spit out black blood, forcing himself to his feet to walk to the demon. His labored breathing seemed to be caused by a collapsed lung, but he wasn't paying attention to his pain. "You needed to cheat against me… never even gave me a real way to fight back… then show your true color here. Use Ragnarok and finish me…"

"Are you that desperate to die? Fine then allow us to help you." The demon pulled out Ragnarok and aimed it at Crona's head. "Why would you have your own partner kill you?"

Crona kept walking until he was standing right in front of the gun. "I know my friend and he won't hurt me…"

The demon laughed. "Are you serious? Look at the ones your _friend_ took from you!" Dozens of people came crawling out of the ground and out of the building, each having gunshot wounds. "Ragnarok is a demon and he will always be one, just like us."

Crona raised his hand to the demon's head as though he had a weapon. "I am not or will ever be you. That is not Ragnarok, this is." The gun in the demon's hand vanished and appeared in Crona's, now being a shotgun. "Now you disappear!" One shot later and Crona opened his eyes to see a beautiful shade of forest green.

"Crona? Are you okay?" Maka's voice sounded worried.

"Maka… I guess I won…" Crona took a minute to notice there was no pain anymore. They stood and Mifune nodded at them. "You both did well and now for the final test, you two will fight me."

Maka nodded and pulled out a pistol, but when Crona went for Ragnarok he remembers why he was there. "Uhh, Mifune I kinda need a weapon." A large black spiked broadsword appeared in front of Crona. "I would have preferred a gun, but thanks, I guess." Crona grabbed the sword and rushed at Mifune, but his slower strikes were easily blocked and met with an elbow to the face. Maka ran around Mifune and attempted to shoot his back, but he jumped and the bullets went for Crona. He yelped and blocked the bullets. "Hey be careful with those!"

"Sorry!" Maka ran and kicked at Mifune, showing her skills and speed. After examining her movements he was able to grab her foot and throw her into Crona, who was trying to sneak attack him.

"Stop stop! This is just too sad to see!" A little girl flying on a broom landed nearby and shook her head. "I really thought you two were better, but I understand the Mifune is pretty awesome. I'm the witch doctor Angela. You all had already completed the tests I wanted done, this last one is usually so Mifune doesn't get bored. Here is your medicines and I hope you come back to see us again!"

Maka grabbed her medicine and immediately noticed something. "Wait wait what?! You have had me fighting him for years for nothing!?"

Angela giggled and Mifune allowed a small smile as they and the shack vanished. "Bye-bye!"

"Come back here you little!" Maka shouted out some curses, while Crona grabbed his medicine. Maka finished and walked back to town with Crona in an annoyed mood. The two separated at the center of town and Crona entered the Mayor's house.

"Ahh it seems you were successful in the medicine retrieval, I knew you would be. Don't use him for a few days and he'll be just fine."

"Thanks, Mr. Mayor I better go get some sleep or I'll faint right here. I'll see myself out!" Crona left and looked at Ragnarok, hearing a small voice in his mind.

"Not bad kid… thanks…"


End file.
